


i am old but still a child

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: „Dieses Jahr feiern wir richtig Weihnachten.“15. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2018





	i am old but still a child

**Author's Note:**

> Titel aus [„All Dead, All Dead“](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_6AC2u0E4E) von Queen (-kein bisschen deprimierend, ich weiß XD)
> 
> Beta: Y. ♥

* * *

Es war Anfang November und er zugebenermaßen inzwischen doch näher an der Sechzig als noch an der Fünfzig, als Thiel sich  plötzlich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge fühlte. Für gewöhnlich vergaß er sein Alter nicht. Wenn es nicht gerade sein Rücken war, der ihn morgens daran erinnerte (meistens, nachdem er die halbe Nacht um ausreichend Platz auf der Matratze hatte kämpfen müssen), dann war garantiert auf Boerne Verlass. Der wurde nämlich nie müde zu betonen, dass er der jüngere der beiden war. Dabei trennten sie gerade mal vier Jahre. Pah! Und als sie das letzte Mal zusammen einem Verdächtigen hinterhergejagt waren, war Boerne sogar früher aus der Puste gewesen als er. Dass Thiel die Verfolgung kurz darauf genauso hätte aufgeben müssen, wenn der Mann nicht gerade in diesem Moment gestolpert wäre, hatte er mal lieber für sich behalten. Und dass Boerne ihm schon länger auf den Fersen gewesen war, hatte er auch geflissentlich ignoriert. Jedenfalls war Thiel nun wirklich nicht der Typ, der ständig an seine Kindheit zurückdachte (an Vieles konnte er sich da ohnehin nicht erinnern), oder seiner Jugend hinterhertrauerte. Allein schon deshalb nicht, weil zu der Zeit eben alles ganz anders gewesen war als jetzt. Missen wollte er all die Jahre natürlich nicht, aber er wollte sie auch um nichts in der Welt zurückhaben.

Und doch, an diesem Nachmittag Anfang November, war Thiel auf einmal wieder acht Jahre alt. Schon seit Stunden waren er und sein Vater damit beschäftigt, dessen Schuppen zu entrümpeln. Nicht gerade Thiels Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber ihm war es lieber, sie verbrachten so etwas Zeit miteinander, als dass sein Vater wieder auf völlig bekloppte Ideen für Vater-Sohn-Aktivitäten kam.  Thiel entdeckte das Gebilde in dem blauen Müllsack ganz oben auf dem hintersten Regal. Er musste die Tüte nicht öffnen und hineinsehen, um zu wissen, was er darin finden würde. Er tat es trotzdem. Ein muffiger Geruch schlug ihm entgegen und auf den ersten Blick konnte er nur erkennen, dass das Dach eingestürzt war. Es war erstaunlich mild für die Jahreszeit und Thiel war während der letzten Stunden ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen, aber mit einem Mal fröstelte es ihn. Hatte es damals eigentlich geschneit? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er konnte sich an jedes Wort seines Vaters erinnern, an jeden Handgriff, den sie gemeinsam getan hatten, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das alles geschehen war, während Schneeflocken vor ihrem Fenster getanzt hatten. Dabei hatte er Schnee als Kind geliebt.

„Frankie? Was hast du gefunden? Noch mehr für den Müll?“

„Hier, nimm mal.“ Thiel reichte seinem Vater den unförmigen Sack und kletterte dann von der Leiter.

„Das ist ja unsere alte Krippe.“

Thiel wischte sich die staubigen Hände an seiner Jeans ab. 

„Dass du die all die Jahre aufgehoben hast“, sagte er schließlich.

Sein Vater zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die haben wir damals zusammen gebaut, weißt du noch? Bevor ihr…“

„Das war unser letztes Weihnachten als Familie.“

„Lass uns mal eine Pause machen und einen Kaffee trinken.“

Thiel sah zu, wie sein Vater die Krippe auf der bereits leergeräumten Werkbank abstellte, und trottete ihm hinterher Richtung Küche.

 

Thiel wusste noch, dass seine Klasse damals an der Reihe gewesen war, das Krippenspiel aufzuführen. Damit hatte alles angefangen. Und er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als den Hirten spielen zu dürfen. Tagelang hatte er von nichts anderem geredet. Er hatte sogar schon damit angefangen, aus einem langen Stock, den er im Wald gefunden hatte, einen Hirtenstab zu schnitzen. Und dann hatte Hannes die Rolle bekommen. Hannes, der nur zwei Straßen weiter wohnte; Hannes, der in der Schule neben ihm saß; Hannes, der sein bester Freund war. Hannes, der Verräter. An diesem Tag war Frank das erste Mal im Schuljahr alleine nach Hause gelaufen. Er hatte die Haustür hinter sich zugeschlagen und seinen Ranzen einfach in die Ecke geschmissen. Seine Mutter hatte geschimpft und beim Mittagessen hatte er kaum einen Bissen herunterbekommen, weil er so schrecklich wütend gewesen war.

„Du wirst mir doch nicht krank werden, Frank?“, hatte sie ihn schließlich besorgt gefragt und prüfend seine Stirn befühlt. Da war er dann aufgesprungen.

„Ich geh mal Schulaufgaben machen“, hatte er mühsam hervorgebracht und er hatte es noch nicht ganz bis in sein Zimmer geschafft, bevor ihm wutheiße Tränen übers Gesicht gelaufen waren.

Die Tränen waren längst getrocknet und das Mathebuch noch immer unangetastet gewesen, als sein Vater später nach ihm gesehen hatte.

„Frankie?“

Er war so überrascht gewesen, dass sein Vater sich zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt und ihm durch die Haare gestrichen hatte, dass er schon die Hälfte erzählt hatte, noch bevor ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass er ja eigentlich gar nicht darüber hatte reden wollen.

„Das ist einfach so ungerecht“, hatte Frank zum Schluss gesagt und die Nase geräuschvoll hochgezogen. Sein Vater hatte ihm weder Recht gegeben noch widersprochen.

„Und du singst dann im Chor?“, hatte er stattdessen gefragt.

„Jaaa“, hatte Frank gemault und mit den Augen gerollt, als gäbe es nichts Verachtungswürdigeres, als mit anderen Kindern Weihnachtslieder zu singen, während man auch ein Schafhirte hätte sein können. Im Krippenspiel!

„Ich freu mich drauf, dich zu hören“, hatte sein Vater gesagt und war aufgestanden. „Kommst du zum Abendbrot runter? Mama wartet schon auf uns.“

Am darauffolgenden Wochenende hatte sein Vater ihn in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett geschmissen.

„Wo gehen wir denn eigentlich hin?“ Die Hälfte von Franks Frage war in einem langgezogenen Gähnen untergegangen.

„In den Wald. Und danach vielleicht noch in den Bastelladen.“

Den ganzen Samstag hatten sie damit verbracht, Hölzer und Stöcke, Strohhalme, Steine und alle möglichen Baumfrüchte und Pflanzenteile zusammenzusammeln. Und am Sonntag hatten sie alte Zeitungen auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet – nicht gerade zur Begeisterung seiner Mutter – und angefangen, auf einem großen Brett einen Stall aufzubauen.

„Was wird denn das eigentlich?“, hatte seine Mutter gefragt, während sie sich ein kleines Eckchen am Tisch erkämpfte, um Kartoffeln zu schälen.

„Na, eine Krippe natürlich“, hatte sein Vater gesagt und Frank hatte heftig genickt.

„Unsere ganz eigene. Hier kommt die Futterkrippe für das Christuskind hin.“ Frank zeigte auf den großen Raum. „Und hier“ – er deutete auf einen etwas kleineren, mit Stroh gedeckten Anbau – „wohnen Ochse und Esel. Und: die Hirten haben hier ein Dach über dem Kopf und die Schafe können auf der Wiese davor stehen. Guck, das hier wird ein Zaun, damit sie nicht weglaufen.“

Im Laufe des Nachmittags wurde das Dach gedeckt und es kamen noch ein Brunnen, eine Laterne und einige Werkzeuge, die man in einem Stall fand, hinzu. Sein Vater ließ Frank leimen und Nägel einschlagen und verarztete ihn geduldig, als er sich einen Splitter in den Finger gezogen hatte. Zu guter Letzt bastelten sie einen Stern, den sie so am Dach befestigten, dass es aussah, als würde er am Himmel über dem Stall vorbeiziehen.

„Und die Figuren?“, fragte Frank schließlich.

„Da müssen wir uns noch was einfallen lassen.“

„Aber zuerst wird gegessen“, warf seine Mutter ein und ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Krippe erst einmal beiseite zu räumen. Sie fand ihren Platz auf der Anrichte im Wohnzimmer. Daneben würde schon bald der Weihnachtsbaum stehen.

Aus Wollresten aus dem Nähkorb seiner Mutter bastelte Frank an den folgenden Nachmittagen nach der Schule kleine Schafe. Und die anderen Figuren brachte sein Vater ein paar Tage später mit nach Hause. Thiel konnte sich jetzt auch wieder daran erinnern, dass es wirklich geschneit haben musste, denn sein Vater hatte ihm einen Karton in die Hand gedrückt, bevor er sich eine Fellmütze vom Kopf gezogen hatte, in der noch ein paar weiße Flocken geglitzert hatten. Am nächsten Wochenende hatten sie dann wieder am Küchentisch gesessen. Seine Mutter hatte gebacken und Frank und sein Vater hatten die Tonfiguren bemalt. Mit dem Schafhirten hatte Frank sich besonders viel Mühe gegeben und er wusste noch genau, wie glücklich er gewesen war, als er die Figuren später vorsichtig in die Krippe gestellt hatte. Und irgendwie war es dann doch auch ganz schön gewesen, im Chor zu singen und sich das Krippenspiel anschauen zu können. Frank hatte Hannes sogar seinen selbstgeschnitzten Hirtenstab überlassen. Sie waren ja schließlich beste Freunde.

 

Thiel räusperte sich und trank den Rest seines Kaffees.

„Sag mal, Vaddern, hast du die Krippenfiguren auch noch irgendwo?“

Sein Vater zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich sind die auch noch im Schuppen.“

Und tatsächlich fanden sie kurz darauf den Karton, muffig und etwas feucht, und darin die Figuren, eingeschlagen in vergilbtes Zeitungpapier.

„Nimmst du die Krippe mit, Junge?“, fragte sein Vater schließlich. Dabei klang es gar nicht nach einer Frage und Thiel gab auch keine Antwort. Stattdessen ließ er sich später von seinem Vater nach Hause fahren, weil er den Stall und den Karton mit den Figuren ja schlecht auf dem Gepäckträger seines Fahrrads transportieren konnte.

 

„Was schleppst du denn da an?“, fragte Boerne, als Thiel sich vollbepackt durch die Tür mühte. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet ausmisten und den Müll nicht nur umdeponieren.“

Thiel warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Hilf mir lieber mal, statt nur zu meckern.“

Gemeinsam breiteten sie alle Einzelteile auf dem Esstisch aus. Boerne runzelte zuerst noch die Stirn über den ganzen Staub, aber während Thiel erzählte, was es mit der Krippe auf sich hatte, schien er diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit zu vergessen.

„Im Sommer darauf ist Mama mit mir nach Hamburg“, endete Thiel, während er die letzte Figur auswickelte. Es war der Schafhirte. Die Spitze seines Stabes war abgebrochen. Boerne sagte erstaunlich lange gar nichts, sondern sah blinzelnd zwischen der eingestürzten Krippe und ihm hin und her. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er, wie er ihm klar machen konnte, dass das alte Zeug verschwinden musste, ohne ihn allzu sehr vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Thiel wusste ja selbst, dass er furchtbar sentimental war, aber er wollte die Krippe eben auch nicht einfach wegschmeißen. Sie stellte eine glückliche Erinnerung dar und hatte es nicht verdient, irgendwo zu verrotten. Jetzt wo er sie wiedergefunden hatte, wollte er sie zumindest ordentlich verpacken und in ihrem trockenen Keller verstauen.

„Gut, dass du sie jetzt gefunden hast“, sagte Boerne schließlich. „So hast du noch genug Zeit zum Renovieren.“

„Was?“

Boerne wirbelte an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

„Da stellen wir den Baum hin. Und daneben ist genug Platz für die Krippe.“ Suchend sah er sich um. „Haben wir nicht noch diesen Beistelltisch im Keller? Da müsste sie doch drauf passen.“

Thiel sah Boerne sprachlos an und die Überraschung musste ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen.

„Frank?“

„Wir müssen das Ding nicht aufstellen. Ich wollte sie nur- auf _bewahren_.“

Letztes Jahr hatten sie nicht mal einen Weihnachtsbaum gehabt. Sie hatten beide mehr als genug Weihnachten erlebt, die alles andere als besinnlich oder familiär gewesen waren. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie die Feiertage gemeinsam hatten verbringen können – und zum ersten Mal so richtig zusammen –, war Thiel schon wie ein Weihnachtswunder vorgekommen. Mehr als ihre Zweisamkeit hatten sie nicht gebraucht. Und er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass das in diesem Jahr nicht anders sein würde. Aber Boerne hatte anscheinend andere Pläne.

„Sei nicht albern. Natürlich stellen wir deine Krippe auf. Dieses Jahr feiern wir richtig Weihnachten.“ Er trat zu Thiel und umarmte ihn.

„Gut“, sagte Thiel und küsste Boerne. „Dieses Jahr feiern wir richtig Weihnachten.“

 

***

 

Richtig Weihnachten feiern war etwas, das Boerne offensichtlich sehr ernst nahm. Thiel wusste nicht, wie er es schaffte, denn sie hatten einen Fall, der sie ordentlich auf Trab hielt, und Boerne war öfter in der Uni als gewöhnlich, weil sie vor Weihnachten noch eine Tagung auf dem Programm hatten. Aber pünktlich zum 1. Advent hatte Boerne nicht nur einen riesigen Adventskranz für den Esstisch besorgt, sondern auch den Rest der Wohnung mit Christsternen, Kerzen, Tannengrün und Schwibbögen dekoriert. Thiel fand das ja fast schon etwas übertrieben. Und als Boerne ihm dann stolz eröffnete, dass er ihnen sogar einen Adventskalender gekauft hatte, schüttelte er lachend den Kopf.

Aber dann saßen sie abends zusammen auf dem Sofa. Die Krippe war endlich repariert und hatte ihren Platz gefunden, die Wohnung duftete nach Tanne und die Kerzen verbreiteten ein gemütliches Licht. Der Tee aus dem Adventskalender wärmte Thiel von innen und Boerne in seinem Arm wärmte ihn von außen. Boerne hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber er lächelte glücklich.

„Du liebst das, oder?“, fragte Thiel. „Du liebst Weihnachten.“ In all den Jahren, die er Boerne jetzt schon kannte, hatte er das nicht gewusst. Die Erkenntnis traf Thiel unerwartet und es tat ein bisschen weh, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, es zu sehen.

„Mhm“, machte Boerne, ehe er die Augen öffnete und sich aufsetzte, sodass er Thiel richtig anschauen konnte. „Weihnachten war mir als Kind immer die liebste Zeit des Jahres. Das war immer so gemütlich und …“ Boerne brach ab und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum das besonders war. _Ob_ es das überhaupt war. Vielleicht verklärt man das rückblickend auch. Wahrscheinlich war meine Familie genauso selbstgefällig wie das restliche Jahr über und Hanne und ich haben uns genauso viel geärgert und gestritten. Von unliebsamen Cousinen mal ganz abgesehen.“

„Aber trotzdem denkst du gerne daran zurück.“

Boerne rutschte ein wenig auf dem Sofa herum und legte den Kopf schließlich wieder an Thiels Schulter.

„Tue ich“, sagte er und fing dann plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?“, wollte Thiel wissen.

„Habt ihr im Advent gebacken?“

„Ja. Und meistens hatte ich danach Bauchschmerzen, weil ich zu viel Plätzchenteig genascht habe.“

„Das könnte dir heute natürlich nicht mehr passieren“, grinste Boerne und ließ seine Hand über Thiels Bauch gleiten.

„Pff“, machte Thiel und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Jedenfalls“, fuhr Boerne fort. „Bei uns wurde nie gebacken. Meine Mutter hat das gehasst und auch die Notwendigkeit nicht gesehen.“

„Wie schade.“ Thiel hatte Boernes Mutter ja nun auch zumindest kurz kennengelernt. Eigentlich hätte er sich diese Frau ganz gut mit ihren Kindern in der Küche vorstellen können. Und es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn Boerne seine Begeisterung fürs Kochen von ihr geerbt hätte.

„Das dachte ich auch, bis wir es dann doch mal versucht haben“, sagte Boerne. „Ich durfte in diesem Jahr nicht mit zum Adventsturnier, weil ich gerade erst eine Mittelohrentzündung hinter mir hatte. Vater ist also übers Wochenende mit Hanne in den Reitstall gefahren und ich bin mit Mama zu Hause geblieben.“

„Wie alt warst du da?“

„Zehn? Nein, elf.“ Thiel konnte den kleinen, schmollenden Karl-Friedrich förmlich vor sich sehen. Er kannte Fotos von Boerne als Kind und wusste, dass die beleidigte Schnute, die er noch heute manchmal zog, damals schon genauso ausgesehen hatte. „Aus heiterem Himmel hat Mama dann entschieden, dass wir backen würden. Wenn ich mir das allerdings jetzt so überlege, kam das vielleicht gar nicht ganz so plötzlich, sondern könnte etwas damit zu tun gehabt haben, dass ich nicht gerade begeistert war, als ich zum Nikolausfest in der Schule als einziger gekauftes Gebäck mitgebracht habe. Vom besten Konditor der Stadt natürlich, aber eben nicht selbstgemacht.“

Thiel lachte. „Oha. Ich kann mir die Beschwerden lebhaft vorstellen.“

„Also bitte“, protestierte Boerne schwach und fügte dann hinzu: „Warum es aber ausgerechnet ein Stollen sein musste, weiß ich bis heute nicht.“

„Vielleicht weil du den so gerne magst?“, vermutete Thiel und auf einmal war das Bild von Erika Boerne mit Schürze und dem kleinen Karl-Friedrich mit Mehl im Gesicht wieder da.

„Vielleicht. Wir hätten uns für den Anfang trotzdem etwas Simpleres aussuchen sollen.“

„So schlimm?“

„Aus irgendeinem Grund waren sowohl meine Mutter als auch ich fest davon überzeugt, dass ein Paket Mehl genau die fünfhundert Gramm enthält, die das Rezept vorgegeben hat.“

„Aber-“, setzte Thiel an, doch Boerne unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß. Und es hat erschreckend lange gedauert, bis uns klar geworden ist, warum wir einfach nur trockene Krümel haben und keinen Teig. Wir mussten dann extra nochmal einkaufen gehen, weil wir von allen anderen Zutaten ja auch das Doppelte brauchten. Und das Kneten hat ewig gedauert. Aber das Radio lief und Mama hat mitgesungen.“

Das kannte Thiel von seiner eigenen Mutter. Einen Augenblick hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, ehe Boerne weiter erzählte.

„Am Ende hatten wir zwei riesige Stollen und wir mussten sie nacheinander backen, weil sie nicht gleichzeitig in den Ofen gepasst haben. Und während des Wartens haben wir Kakao getrunken und Karten gespielt. Wir sind erst mitten in der Nacht fertig geworden und ich war so stolz, weil ich sogar länger aufbleiben durfte als Hanne normalerweise.“

Thiel musste Boernes Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, wie zufrieden er gerade lächelte.

„Und hat sich der Aufwand gelohnt?“

Boerne lachte auf. „Naja, ein Stollen ist uns verbrannt und sie waren beide ziemlich trocken. Die ganze Familie hat sich über uns lustig gemacht. Aber Mama und ich haben unsere Backkünste bis aufs Äußerste verteidigt.“

„Also hat es sich gelohnt.“

„Definitiv. Und es war wahrscheinlich der beste Stollen, den ich je gegessen habe.“

 

***

 

Als sie am dritten Adventswochenende beim Frühstück saßen, war Thiel ungeduldig. Eigentlich genoss er es, wenn sie sich samstags Zeit ließen, wenn sie nochmal frischen Kaffee aufsetzten und ganz in Ruhe die Zeitung lasen, wenn sie den Morgen gemeinsam vertrödelten. Aber heute hatte er Pläne. Er war gestern nach der Arbeit extra noch einkaufen gewesen.

Kaum hatte Boerne seinen Teller beiseitegeschoben, sprang Thiel auf und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Was bist du denn so ungemütlich heute?“, nörgelte Boerne. „Hast du noch was vor?“

„ _Wir_ haben was vor.“

Boerne sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Heute wird gebacken!“, verkündete Thiel. „Wenn wir schon richtig Weihnachten feiern, dann gehört das einfach dazu.“

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden“, sagte Boerne, aber seine Miene verriet, dass er der Idee nicht abgeneigt war. Gemeinsam räumten sie auf und Boerne drehte am Regler des Radios, bis er einen Sender gefunden hatte, der Weihnachtsmusik spielte. „Was backen wir denn?“

„Spritzgebäck vielleicht? Oder Vanillekipferl?“ Thiel zögerte einen Moment. „Aber ich habe auch alle Zutaten für Stollen gekauft.“

„Wirklich?“ Boerne strahlte ihn an. Thiel war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob Boerne sich dafür würde begeistern können. Es hätte ja auch sein können, dass er es bei dem einen Versuch mit seiner Mutter belassen wollte. Aber anscheinend hatte Thiel sich völlig umsonst Gedanken gemacht.

„Hast du ein ordentliches Rezept rausgesucht?“, fragte Boerne. „Ich habe unseres von damals natürlich nicht mehr. Und selbst wenn, würde ich dafür plädieren, sich nicht darauf zu verlassen. Allzu gute Dienste hat es uns schließlich nicht geleistet.“

Thiel schüttelte lachend den Kopf und fischte einen Zettel zwischen ihren Kochbüchern hervor.

„Das hat Nadeshda mir gegeben. Sie meinte, es sei idiotensicher.“

Boerne sah ihn pikiert an, bevor er das Rezept nahm und die Anweisungen überflog.

„Das klingt doch sehr machbar. Dann lass uns mal loslegen.“

Und es war wirklich machbar. Sie schafften es, von Anfang an, von allen Zutaten die richtigen Mengen abzuwiegen und, soweit Thiel das beurteilen konnte, hatte der Hefeteig auch die richtige Konsistenz. Chaos verbreiteten sie trotzdem. Boerne tänzelte so schwungvoll zu einem der Lieder aus dem Radio mit, dass er die halbe Tüte Rosinen in der Küche verteilte, und anschließend stäubte er Thiel mit Mehl ein, weil er etwas zu enthusiastisch knetete. Thiel steckte daraufhin kurzerhand seine eigenen Hände in die Mehltüte. Die Abdrücke machten sich hervorragend auf Boernes dunkler Hose und Boerne drehte sich zweimal um sich selbst, in dem Versuch, einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Schließlich eilte er ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Rückseite in dem großen Spiegel am Kleiderschrank sehen zu können.

„Hoffentlich geht das wieder raus“, beschwerte er sich.

Vor lauter Lachen hätte Thiel beinahe die Schüssel mit dem Teig fallen lassen, die er eigentlich nur zum Gehen auf die Heizung hatte stellen wollen. Sie machten ein bisschen Ordnung und kochten Kakao, in den Thiel einen Schuss Rum goss, und als der Stollen schließlich im Ofen war, weigerte Boerne sich, die Küche auch nur für fünf Minuten zu verlassen.

„Wir können nicht riskieren, dass er anbrennt“, erklärte er vehement.

„Du hast doch die Eieruhr gestellt.“  
„Selbstverständlich. Und den Timer am Backofen.“

Thiel trat neben Boerne, der durch die Glasscheibe hindurch den Inhalt des Ofens inspizierte, und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Dann kann doch nichts schief gehen. Lass uns solange aufs Sofa gehen?“

Boerne sah ihn ungläubig von der Seite an, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann dem Zettel mit den Backanweisungen.

„Damit du mich vollends ablenken kannst? Nichts da.“ Er hielt Thiel das Rezept unter die Nase. „Lass uns lieber schon mal etwas Butter schmelzen und den Puderzucker bereitstellen“, sagte er, wuselte los und summte zur Musik aus dem Radio. Thiel kicherte über Boernes kindliche Begeisterung. Aber gleichzeitig wärmte sie sein Herz.

 

***

 

Es war seit Jahren das erste Mal, dass Thiel richtig Weihnachten feierte. Er hatte es ja bis zum Schluss nicht so ganz geglaubt, hatte immer noch befürchtet, dass ihnen ein Fall oder _irgendwas_ dazwischen kommen würde. Aber die Kerzen an ihrem Weihnachtsbaum brannten, Geschenke lagen darunter. In der Krippe war das Strohbettchen jetzt nicht mehr leer und der Hirte –  der Stab in seiner Hand jetzt wieder tadellos – wachte über seine Schafherde. Die Familie war erst morgen dran. Heute würden sie nur für sich sein. Boerne und er. Boerne hatte sich trotzdem in Schale geschmissen und Thiel hatte immerhin einen seiner besseren Pullover angezogen. In der Küche schmorte schon der Braten fürs Abendessen und der Kaffeetisch war gedeckt.

Ihr selbstgebackener Stollen war bei Weitem nicht perfekt, aber Thiel ließ sich mit Freuden ein zweites Stück von Boerne auftun. Boerne lächelte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Das ist das schönste Weihnachten seit … Ewigkeiten.“

Thiel nickte. „Und das hier ist wahrscheinlich der beste Stollen, den ich je gegessen habe.“

 


End file.
